


The Man Under The Bush

by NicoErikRosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Homelessness, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/pseuds/NicoErikRosberg
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi are successful F1 drivers in secret relationship and doesn't need more drama or difficulty to their lives. That changes when they meet a homeless man living in a bush: Valtteri and his dog Fanni





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew one day I would be writing fanfics again? I am just as surprised as you. But here is my new ot3 fic about Botsimi because omg this ot3 is so cute!!!
> 
> Inspired by this podcast episode https://castbox.fm/episode/The-Man-Under-the-Bush-id1265651-id81436124?country=fi 
> 
> This was written fully today so is probs full of mistakes sorry

“Tell Robin that I will be home in time for his bedtime story”, Sebastian told Kimi over the phone as he tried picking a cheese. “I am already in the grocery store.”

“Remember to buy toilet paper”, Kimi reminded Sebastian before saying goodbyes and hanging up. “Love you!”

“Love you both”, Sebastian chuckled finally picking which cheese would be good and moving to the meat section of the store trying to come up with what they would eat the next day. Robin would still be with them for few days before going back to his mother. Maybe I should do meatballs, he thought. Robin would really like that. 

Sebastian turned to the meat section but stopped when he saw young man looking really suspicious. He had kind of dirty oversized hoodie on and he a backpack on his hand. Really blonde - almost silver - hair was coming to his forehead from under a blue beanie. He was looking around before quickly taking sausage package and dropping it to his open bag. 

Sebastian looked at the man surprised. He looked around quickly to see if anyone else was seeing this. No one seemed to be in this part of the shop. No customers or workers were there. Fuck Sebastian thought. He didn’t want to cause a scene but he couldn’t just let the thief get away.

Sebastian took few steps closer to the man. Just when he was about to open his mouth the man turned around and their eyes met. Sebastian couldn’t say anything. 

The guy was young probably in his early twenties. He still had some baby chubbiness in his high cheeks but he looked tired. Dark circles under his eyes and bits of light facial hair around his eyes. His eyes were deep blue and all Sebastian saw in them was panic. 

The guy knew he was caught but didn’t move or say anything. He just stared at Sebastian before mouthing a whiny ”please don’t”. Sebastian wanted to ignore the plead but couldn’t get himself to do anything. The man looked miserable. He probably really needs this, Sebastian thought and simply turned away from the man focusing on the other shelve pretending to be interested in salads. 

The guy took that as a sign and quickly grabbed his bag closing it and throwing it on his bag. Sebastian gazed to him watching him leave quickly. Sebastian sighed deeply just annoyed he couldn’t do anything but something was stopping him. 

When Sebastian left the shop he sees the man again. He was walking away with a skinny dalmatian following him. Sebastian saw how he was clearly feeding the dog the sausage he had just stolen. He smiled a bit before going to his car and driving home to his family.  

-

Kimi looked at Robin run around the playground. He was a really active kid and in hopes of getting the kid more tired and possibile to put him down for a nap, they had come to the city’s playground. It was bigger than the one in home and since ut was Tuesday noon there weren’t that many people yet. 

Kimi looked how Robin came down the slide holding his hands up in air laughing happily. He loved him more than anything in the world - Sebastian was a close second - and tried to get him to them whenever it was possible. Thankfulky Minttu understood their lives well and gave Robin to them when they were home. 

As Robin ran from swing to swing Kimi’s phone rang. He checked it and growled a little. He answered the phone sighing. It was from Ferrari and they needed to get some pr stuff scheduled. Not only did Kimi hate talking in phone but the italian accent made it even harder. It took his all to focus on what they were saying and what he says back. 

When the call finally ended 10 minutes later and Kimi looked up from his phone, Robin was gone. Kimi stood up right away starting to look for him around the playground panic slowly kicking in. 

”Fuck fuck fuck”, Kimi said after looking at every possible place in the playground area. Maybe someone took him Kimi thought grabbing his bag and started running around the park calling Robin’s name.

What about someone kidnapped him? What about if he had just walked off and got hit by a car? Or walked to the small pond close by? Minttu and Sebastian are going to kill me, Kimi thought already taking his phone to call Sebastian to ask for help on what to do. 

”Thank god you answer-” Kimi manage to start before he saw Robin walk towards him with a young man and a dalmatian. Robin was holding the dog’s leash excited while talking to the man. “Nothing anymore. It’s all okay. See you in home.” Kimi quickly hung up the phone before running to the group

“Robin you can’t ran away like that you scared me!” Kimi said pulling the boy to his arms hugging him tightly and kissing all over his hair. His baby boy. “You need to stay close.”

“But dog!” Robin said pouting to his father. “I just wanted to play with her.”

“I understand but you have to tell me if you are going okay?” Kimi held the boy still just looking to him. He gazed the man who standing with the dog few meters from them. “You never know what kind of people there are around. Not all are good.”

“But Valtteri and Fanni are my friends now”, Robin said walking back to the dog hugging her while the dog just wagged her tail happily. 

Kimi sighed hating how stubborn Robin was but at least he was safe. He stood up from the ground and looked at the young man who was just looking at Robin and the dog - apparently Fanni - with a soft smile on his face. 

Kimi looked at the guy not really sure if to trust him at all. His clothes were dirty and hair blonde looked oily. The clothes didn’t fit him at all and he looked quite small despite strong shoulders. Most importantly he looked really tired and miserable. But when when he was looking down to Robin and the dog he had a very kind smile. 

“I’m Valtteri by the way”, the guy turned to Kimi a little shy offering his hand for him. “I noticed this little guy following us and we came looking for his dad which I guess you are.”

“Yeah I’m Kimi”, Kimi shook the guy’s hand softly. “Thank you for bringing him back and sorry he is all over your dog. He really likes animals.”

“I don’t mind”, Valtteri hummed a little and looked down how Fanni was laying on the ground belly up the sky letting Robin pet her. “She is active so is good that someone has energy to play with her.”

Kimi smiled a little looking how the dog seemed to trust Robin pet her in anyway. He gazed to Valtteri a little catching how he was yawning a little. He looked the guy from head to toes and sighed a little. Could he maybe be homeless he thought. 

“Can I somehow make this up to you?” Kimi asked and Valtteri turned to look at him a little confused. “You were nice to bring my boy back to me and letting him play with your dog so I kind of want to pay you for it.”

“Is okay don’t worry”, Valtteri said giving him a quick smile. “Is not like I have anything else to do to be honest and Robin playing with Fanni is only helping because this way I don’t have to spent hours throwing ball to her.” 

“Actually this might help me too and tire Robin”, Kimi hummed before smiling a little. 

Somehow they come up with the perfect plan to serve both as they sit on the park bench and looked at Robin ran around with Fanni throwing her ball and seeing which one is faster - it’s always Fanni but the dog allows the boy win her too. After Kimi keeps on demanding, Valtteri let’s him buy him a water bottle and hotdog from the small food stand in the park. 

“So Valtteri isn’t a very swiss name”, Kimi hummed and gazed to Valtteri after a moment of comfortable silence between them. They did some small talk but after running out of all weather and dog topics, they fell into. Silence was something that didn’t usually bother him but Valtteri was too interesting. “You aren’t from here are you?”

“No”, Valtteri shook his head as he finished eating and was just focused on looking at Robin and Fanni.  “I’m from Finland. Moved away from there like… five years ago… gosh five years… I’ve been around Europe after that and been to Switzerland… for a year.” 

“Finland really?” Kimi smiled changing the language to his native one. “How did you exactly end up here?” 

“It’s a long and… complicated story”, Valtteri said his Finnish little clumsy and the mood of the conversation changed. Kimi gazed to the other man seeing the change in him as he just stared down to his shoes now. “Sorry… I haven’t even spoken in Finnish for… long time. I actually think I should get going now.”

“I… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I’m sorry Valtteri”, Kimi said right away but it was too late to fix it as Valtteri stood up. “Sorry.”

“No it’s okay I just really have to get going”, Valtteri looked to Kimi giving him a hurried smile. “I go get Fanni and Robin here don’t worry about it.”

Kimi looked at Valtteri walk quickly to the boy and dog who were cuddling together on the ground. Kimi sighed a little. He didn’t mean to push Valtteri away. He really wanted to know more about him and help him. 

As Valtteri was talking with Robin, Kimi quickly took his wallet and grabbed all cash he had. He opened Valtteri’s bag quickly wanting to peak in but knew not to risk it. He just pushed the money in and closed it before standing up. Hopefully that would at least help somehow. Kimi stood up right away when he saw Valtteri walk with Robin close. 

“I think he is getting tired aswell”, Valtteri gave Kimi a bit of a tense smile while putting leash on Fanni while giving Robin’s hand as they walked to Kimi. 

“Oh yes”, Kimi chuckled as he lifted Robin to his arms. The little boy yawned a little and leaned his head against Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi turned to Valtteri a little. “Thanks for today. It was nice to talk. Maybe we see again.”

“Yeah maybe”, Valtteri looked to Kimi and for a moment Kimi was sure he saw a soft smile. Valtteri messed with Robin’s hair softly before starting to walk away. “Bye.”

Kimi looked at Valtteri leave before turning around and heading to their car. He kept gazing to Valtteri till he couldn’t see him anymore. He sighed a bit just cuddling Robin to his chest. When they get to car Kimi made Robin promise that he wouldn’t tell other daddy or mom about this day. 

-

Valtteri doesn’t have a home. He doesn’t have an address or even a bed, but he did have a thick cardboard he used as mattress waiting for him in big enough bush both he and Fanni were able to sleep under it. It wasn’t big enough bush for when it rained but he was able to get some big plastic bags for those nights. He used his bag as a pillow and he had stashed a blanket to the bush that both he and Fanni could fit under. He was waiting for the day someone would steal it but for now they at least had that. 

The sun was already shining bright when Valtteri started waking up. He rubbed his face a little trying to get up slowly. His whole body ached but he had got used to the mornings being like this. Usually it helped when he could just be there with Fanni. Expect the dog was nowhere to be found. 

“Fuck fuck fuck”, Valtteri forced himself get up right away pushing all his stuff to his bag quickly. He knew not to leave anything or they would get stolen. 

Valtteri got out of the bush quickly not caring that people were looking. Finding Fanni was the most important thing. He knew she wasn’t probably far. She was hungry and so was Valtteri but he had been trying to save the money he had and today he would get some food from the church. 

Sebastian had been on a bike run for an hour. It was his favorite way of exercise and this time he had drove his bike to the city. He did longer runs when he was annoyed and today was one of those days. The last race hadn’t gone like planned and the stress was starting to get little too much. 

He had got to a park wanting to just stop for a moment and enjoy the sunshine… fine maybe he just wanted a hotdog from the food stand as comfort food. And he also wanted to enjoy it but for some reason there was a dog sitting in front of him staring at him. 

“Go away”, Sebastian told the dalmatian glaring at him. “I am not giving you any of my food. Go to your owner you stupid dog…”

“Fanni!” Valtteri called for the dog before finally finding the dog and running to her. “Fanni you can’t run away. I am so sor-”

Valtteri looked to see who Fanni was harassing and his heart stopped for a moment. It was him again. The guy who saw him steal. He seemed to always see him on his worst moments. 

“You again”, Sebastian said looking at the guy from the shop surprised. He had seen him walk away from the shop with a dog after all. “You should take better care of it. Dogs shouldn’t be running alone.”

“I know I… sorry”, Valtteri said in tiny voice putting leash on Fanni starting to pull her with him. He felt tears form to his eyes right. Everything was already hurting and now this. He was trying his best. “I am sorry… I am trying… sorry.”

“It seems hungry”, Sebastian told Valtteri. He knew the guy didn’t deserve this but he was so annoyed and couldn’t calm down. “Why don’t you just go steal for her? That’s what you seem to be good at.”

Valtteri looked at the guy now feeling the tears starting to fall on his cheeks. I’m trying my best, Valtteri thought just starting to pull Fanni with him quickly away from the guy taking few runner steps despite the pain. 

“Hey I’m sorry”, Sebastian said standing up but the guy was long gone by then. 

-

Kimi and Sebastian walked in the park hand in hand. It was already evening and they were sure it was safe to do this. It was still kind of a warm night and stars were shining. They had just had a perfect date night in their favorite restaurant. The next race would be two weeks and that meant one week of fully holiday and they felt like they really needed that. 

“This feels like a perfect night”, Sebastian smiled soflty to Kimi while leaning to him. “And we have like week and half just for us and Robin is coming after few days ah!”

“I know it’s perfe-”, Kimi was interrupted by a dog barking and running to them in full panic. Kimi recognized the dog right away. “Fanni!” 

The dog ran to Kimi and Sebastian starting to run around them before grabbing Kimi’s jacket’s sleeve starting to pull him with her. Sebastian looked between Kimi and the dog confused.

“Kimi what is this?” Sebastian asked just following Kimi running after the dog. The dog looked kind of familiar. 

Fanni leaded Kimi and Sebastian to a man laying on the ground. Kimi felt his heart skip a beat as Fanni stopped to the man and he feared for worst. Kimi got down next to the man right away turning him enough to look at him. “Valtteri!” Kimi gasped. 

Sebastian finally caught up with Kimi and saw the man he felt sick. The man - apparently Valtteri - had been very badly beat up. He was bleeding from his mouth, tempel and even corner of eye. He barely had eyes open just crying on the ground. 

“Valtteri shush what happened?” Kimi asked slowly trying to move Valtteri to see all the damage but that only seemed to make Valtteri shout in pain. His whole body was bruised. Someone had really attacked him. “Shit we need to get you to hospital.”

“No”, Valtteri managed to mumbled shake his head not able to move. “Please…”

“I can call ambulance”, Sebastian said taking his phone out. “I am just so…. Kimi how do you know him?” 

“That is not important and don’t call an ambulance he said no!” Kimi told Sebastian strongly. “Let’s just take him to our place and call doctor to check up on him… please Sebastian help me. We can’t leave him.”

Sebastian looked at Valtteri’s eyes slowly closing. He had so many questions and he did not trust him one bit but leaving him would be cruel. Sebastian nodded to Kimi grabbing Valtteri’s bag and taking Fanni’s leash to him. Fanni kept trying to be as close to Valtteri as possible. 

Kimi lifted Valtteri up as carefully as he could. The younger man kept whining in pain and Kimi felt his heart break as he walked slowly with him to the car. Sebastian walked close to them reaching to stroke Valtteri’s hair wanting to calm and help him pushing all other feelings away. 

By the morning Valtteri was sleeping in one of their guestrooms. Fanni was curled next to him on the bed as close as possible and an IV drop was going to his arm. The doctor had done what he was able and now they just hoped for quick recovery. 

They both knew that would be hard. 


	2. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi takes care of Valtteri and Seb is still kind of a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter at all. This was suppose to have one more scene in it but like it would have been way too long so here's this now. Sorry Seb is still kind of stupid and also the ending does not flow at all. Next chapter will be better I swear

Two broken ribs. Sever concussion. Body badly bruised. Black eye. Jaw out of its place. Few cuts around his face. Some internal bleeding but not too serious. 

Kimi felt like his head was spinning from reading everything the doctor had written about Valtteri’s injuries. He sat on the guest room bed just reading the papers and how to take care of Valtteri. 

Fanni was sitting next to Kimi but was focused on looking at Valtteri. Fanni growled not liking how Valtteri seemed to only sleep. She pushed Valtteri with her nose huffing wanting him to react. She had been in the room the whole time when doctor was checking Valtteri and every time Valtteri let out any sign of pain Fanni started growling at the doctor. Kimi had to try and calm her to not scare the doctor. 

“Fanni no!” Kimi pulled the dog bit closer. “Fanni honey Valtteri is sleeping and you have to let him sleep now. He is very hurt and I know you are trying to help him but he needs rest. Lots and lots of rest.” 

Fanni looked at Kimi before jumping over Valtteri to his other side lying next to his human. She leaned against Valtteri and placed her head next to Valtteri’s.

“Good girl”, Kimi smiled and petted the dog’s head before standing up from the bed. He looked down to Valtteri checking the painkiller drop like the doctor had showed him to do. Hopefully with help of it Valtteri would get few painless days where he could just mostly sleep. 

Sebastian leaned against the door frame of the room just looking at Kimi look over Valtteri. It was closer to 5am and Sebastian felt exhausted but he knew the night wouldn’t be over yet. Now that they were sure Valtteri was okay - well he wasn’t okay but he at least he would be stable for the night - they really needed to talk. Sebastian was more confused than ever about what was even going on. 

After checking that Valtteri was well, Kimi walked back to Sebastian sighing a little and letting out a yawn. “I think he is good for the night. We can go sleep now.”

“No we can’t”, Sebastian said as Kimi tried to pull him with him to their bedroom. Kimi turned around confused. “We have to talk about this. We have a stranger homeless man suddenly in our guest room that somehow you know and you think everything is just fine.”

“It’s five in the morning please can we just sleep”, Kimi sighed just walking to their bedroom Sebastian following him close behind. “We can talk tomorrow and is not like Valtteri could even do anything but just lay on the bed.”

“No we are going to talk and stop running away from me!” Sebastian said grabbing Kimi’s hand to stop him. “I know is late and I know we are tired but just freaking answer my questions! How the hell do you know this Valtteri?!”

“Fine fine!” Kimi said growling sitting on their bed knowing Sebastian wouldn’t give up and he had to tell the truth in some point anyway. Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest just looking at Kimi who took a deep breath before starting. “I met him at the park once when I was there with Robin. Robin played with Fanni.”

Sebastian looked at Kimi huffing. He knew when Kimi wasn’t telling everything. They had been together for over two years and even before that years of friendship. Kimi knew everything about Sebastian and Sebastian knew everything about Kimi or at least he had thought so. 

“What are you hiding?” Sebastian said stronger. Kimi wouldn’t cheat on him with Valtteri right, he thought just waiting for Kimi to answer. 

“Fine… me and Robin were in the playground and I had an important phone call and while talking I kind of lost Robin no don’t freak out!” Kimi said right away when Sebastian gasped shocked. “I found him quickly and he was with Valtteri and Fanni. He had started following them but Valtteri brought him right back. Then we just hanged for a moment as Robin played with the dog and that’s it.”

“Why am I only now finding out about you losing Robin?” Sebastian said strongly getting more and more annoyed. “Why did you never mention about this before? Robin could have been kidnapped or he could have ran to the road! This is important!” 

“Because I was ashamed”, Kimi said honestly sighing deeply. “And I knew you would be angry just like you are and Valtteri is sweet. He is from Finland and is super innocent I swear. He is shy and didn’t even want to take my help. I trust him.”

“Well I don’t and I’m not sure if I trust you anymore either”, Sebastian said grabbing his pillow and blanket before storming out of the bedroom. 

-

The first two days of being in the house Valtteri was out of it. He remembered bits of the days but mostly just pain and Fanni. He knew Fanni was close to him and that was what he relied on. He knew he was safe when Fanni was close.

He remembered the attack and little bit too clearly than he wanted. His body was heavy and he felt like he couldn’t move. At least the bed felt like a soft cloud and it was warm. He felt safe there. 

Kimi was the one who was always with him when he woke up. He was there taking care of him checking his wounds and giving him more medicine and just talking to him even though most of it flew past Valtteri. What he had managed to gather was that he was Kimi’s and Sebastian’s house and Kimi promised to not leave him. He promised he would take care of him and Fanni. He promised he would be okay. 

He saw Sebastian as well but he didn’t spend time with him. He just came to the room to give him food or then take Fanni on walks. Sometimes he came to talk to Kimi but always so quiet Valtteri didn’t hear. It didn’t bother him though. He rather not spend time with him. He felt uncomfortable with him and it was clear Sebastian didn’t care for him either. 

Valtteri opened his eyes slowly and for first time in few days he felt like he could even stay awake for awhile. He moved a little looking around the room. The pain was still there but it wasn’t just as bad as it had been earlier. Fanni was gone and so was the IV drop from his arm.

As Valtteri tried slowly sitting up against the head of the bed, Kimi came to the room carrying plate with him. He gave Valtteri a soft smile. “Morning. How you feeling?” 

“Sore… but awake. More awake than earlier”, Valtteri said managing to sit up already feeling exhausted by that. 

“The doctor came earlier taking the drop away”, Kimi explained to Valtteri putting the food on the nightstand. “It was keeping you asleep but he said that the pain shouldn’t be too bad anymore and you can survive without it… Are you in pain?”

Valtteri shrugged a little. Not really but he definitely felt very uncomfortable and sore. He knew it would hurt soon again. HIs legs specially felt heavy. They had been so good for so long he really wished they wouldn’t start again. Everything was already enough. 

“Would you like a bath?” Kimi asked after a moment of silence. “So you could get clean? I can get it ready for you and help you get there.”

“Sure”, Valtteri nodded to Kimi a bit trying to get to better position reaching for the sandwitches Kimi had brought him. A bath and actual food without even asking. Valtteri wasn’t sure anymore about if he was in heaven or not. 

While Valtteri focused on eating the food slowly, Kimi was in the guest bathroom getting the bath ready. He didn’t understand what was pulling him towards the younger man all the time but something in him made him want to take care of him the best he could. 

After the bath was ready - Kimi had even made it to a bubble bath - he came back to the bedroom. Valtteri looked bit better every day now he actually had some colour on his cheeks and seeing him fully awake was a relief. 

Valtteri tried getting up from the bed on his own but only after one step he felt his knees already giving in. Kimi was quick to wrap his arms around him to support him. It was a little awkward as Kimi helped Valtteri to the bathroom and to the bath. Valtteri knew he needed the help but it turned more awkward when Kimi just stayed there even when Valtteri was already in the bath enjoying the warm water. He gave Kimi a questioning look. 

“The doctor said I shouldn’t leave you alone if there… if you could do something to yourself”, Kimi explained just standing there awkwardly while looking at everywhere than Valtteri. 

“I’m not suicidal you know”, Valtteri told Kimi just leaning against the bath too relaxed to really care. “I can survive a moment alone.”

“I know but... the doctor’s wish and I am just trying to take care of you”, Kimi said sitting down on the toilet not wanting to leave Valtteri. “So… Sorry but I’m not going.”

Valtteri rolled his eyes a bit but just focused on the water moving it around. His wounds hurt a bit but he could ignore it when everything else felt so relaxed and warm. This was very good, he thought. After a moment of just enjoying the water he turned to look at Kimi. He caught him gazing to him. 

There were so many things Valtteri asked from Kimi. How long had he been in their house? How had they found him? How long would they want to keep him? Most importantly he wanted to ask why did they even care about him. He was just a worthless guy without a home or a job and they used their time and money on him. He could never pay for all of this. 

“Are… are you sure you… and Sebastian are okay with me here?” Valtteri asked carefully gazing to Kimi nervously. “I… I can’t ever pay for this and you have no reason to actually take care of me… I can just leave if you want. Me and Fanni will survive… We have survived before.”

“We don’t want any payment or anything Val”, Kimi said little confused just looking at him. “And you are not going to anywhere when you are still in recovery… if after that… You don’t have to worry about anything just… let me - us - take care of you for now.”

Valtteri nodded a little to Kimi. It’s not like he could really fight him on it. He couldn’t really even survive living in the bush again. Not when he felt so sore and he couldn’t walk without support.

“You know I didn’t recognize you when we met in the park”, Valtteri chuckled a little just leaning against the tub and looking at Kimi wanting to relax the mood. “I probably should have. Kimi from Finland who now lives in Switzerland. Of course you are Kimi Räikkönen”

“That actually makes me bit happy”, Kimi smiled to Valtteri softly chuckling. “I don’t like people recognizing me. That’s one of the big reasons we live here and not in Monaco or well Germany and Finland. Not so many F1 fans here and they just don’t care that much.”

“I did recognize Sebastian when I met him though”, Valtteri told Kimi with a smile. “I have seen him on some adds so I knew who he was right away.”

Kimi’s smile faded away a little. Valtteri knew Sebastian, he thought feeling too many thoughts come to him. “You… you and Sebastian had met before? You know him? When?”

“I... “, colour left Valtteri’s face. He had assumed Kimi knew about it. “Yeah… We have met twice… I… they weren’t my finest moments to be honest…”

“Explain to me please?” Kimi asked from Valtteri. “Please what happened?”

And so Valtteri did. No matter how bad it felt to admit to Kimi that yes sometimes he stole from shops when he was desperate enough and yes it would be easier if he didn’t have Fanni with him because taking care of her was making everything harder but also the dog made his life worth living for. He felt like Kimi at least deserved to know the truth about who he was taking care of. Even if Sebastian hadn’t told him about it like Valtteri had thought. 

Kimi listened not really reacting to anything. When Valtteri finished Kimi just simply thanked him for the truth and gave him a smile. That made Valtteri feel at least better. 

After a moment Kimi helped Valtteri out of the tub again. He gave some of his old clothes for Valtteri to put on. They were ridiculously big for him but that would do for now. He helped him over to the bed holding him close as Valtteri’s steps started turning heavier. He was exhausted again and Kimi tucked him carefully to the bed. He stayed on the bed just stroking Valtteri’s hair until the younger man was fully asleep. 

The bedroom door opened and Fanni ran to the room jumping on the bed right away. Fanni already knew to be more careful with Valtteri and soon the dog was snuggled to Valtteri’s side again. 

“You take care of him while I go talk to to Seb yes?” Kimi told the dog petting her head before leaving the room. 

Sebastian was in the living room just watching tv. He smiled right away when he saw Kimi but his smile started fading when he saw the look on Kimi’s face. 

“Is everything okay? Has something happened to Valtteri?” he asked carefully sitting up better on the sofa little nervous. 

“When did you plan on telling me that you have met Valtteri before?” Kimi asked crossing his arm over his chest. “That you have talked to him and been an absolute dick? Is that why you are so cold towards him?”

“Maybe I’m not exactly fond of us having a thief in our house”, Sebastian told Kimi sighing. When Kimi looked surprised, Sebastian scoffed. “I don’t know why you trust him so much but I don’t. I didn’t say anything because for some reason he seems to important to you. I don’t trust him one bit and I have right to that.”

Kimi sighed looking away. He wanted to be angry at Sebastian for lying to him when only nights before he had accused him of lying but he just couldn’t. He didn’t know how to be angry with his boyfriend. Maybe he had a point but something was making him trust Valtteri. 

“I… I don’t want this to affect us”, Sebastian sighed standing up. He walked over to Kimi taking his hands to his. “It would kill me if this breaks us up. I… I just… I am sorry I lied but I love you with all my heart and I just worry. Will you forgive me?”

Kimi just looked at Sebastian. He knew they were strong together and would get through everything. He nodded a little to him. Sebastian smiled soflty and pulled him to a kiss. His mind on the other hand was on the young Finn upstairs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will have some nice Seb/Valtteri interaction finally and also Robin will make a comeback. Feel free to comment and thanks for reading xo (also this just expanded to have at least four chapters)
> 
> ( also i found these gifs of Valtteri and Sebastian and is adorable!!! https://sebastianvetel.tumblr.com/post/168334838127 )


	3. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Valtteri have a moment and Robin is back cuter than ever

Valtteri stared leaned against the wall as he walked carefully Fanni following right by his side. He felt little bit better every day and managed to walk without Kimi holding him up all the time. Kimi had order the doctor appointment for Valtteri to get the legs checked but Valtteri had managed to skip them not wanting to be more of bother to them. He knew his legs would eventually stop hurting. They always did. 

Or at least he hoped so because at the moment the pain was really bad. Valtteri took a little break on top of the stairs sitting down for a moment. Fanni snuggled against his side right away and Valtteri pulled her close taking all the comfort he could. 

He really needed more painkillers and usually they were by his nightstand but now Kimi hadn’t remembered to bring them. He thought that maybe little bit of walking would help it but it was getting worse. 

“Where is Kimi?” Valtteri sighed slowly standing up and walking down the stairs. Fanni stayed close in case something bad would happen to her human. “Fuck.”

Valtteri leaned against the rail just closing his eyes for a moment. Fanni took that as a sign and left downstairs looking for someone. He couldn’t find Kimi from anywhere but he found Sebastian laying on the sofa. She jumped on Sebastian trying to get him to follow her. 

“Fanni! What now?” Sebastian pushed the dog off carefully. He had bonded with the dog on their walks and had started wishing they had a dog aswell. Fanni grabbed Sebastian’s sleeve starting to pull him with him. “I come I come!”

Valtteri tried to keep himself up and continue walking down the stairs but he felt his knees starting to get weak. Not again, he thought taking a deep breathe trying to stay strong. He heard Fanni come back. He looked up hoping she was bringing Kimi with her but no. When his gaze met with Sebastian’s, he looked to the ground right away. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked carefully taking a step closer. He felt reserved with Valtteri. Kimi had taken care of him while Sebastian had done his everything to avoid the younger man. Now though Kimi was out with Minttu and Robin and it was just two of them. “You don’t look okay.”

“I... “, Valtteri said nervously just looking down. Sebastian came next to him wrapping arm around Valtteri’s waist. “My legs hurt… I need medicine.”

“Okay okay shhh”, Sebastian said slowly helping Valtteri get down the stairs. He felt terrible hearing Valtteri whine and he quickly got him on the sofa. “Kimi didn’t give you your medicine before he left?” 

“No”, Valtteri shook his head a little still not looking to Sebastian’s eyes. He wanted Kimi to help him. “Where is he?” 

”He is out with Minttu and Robin”, Sebastian sighed and walked to the medicine cabinet looking through them for Valtteri’s one. ”They are having a family day. Minttu thinks it’s important they keep the real family alive.”

Sebastian walked back to the livingroom with few pill jars and water bottle. He really wasn’t sure which one was the right one kind of hoping Valtteri would know which one was the right one. ”Here!”

Valtteri has no idea which one was the right one but he just took the closer jar hoping it would make the pain stop as fast as possible. Fanni placed her head on Valtteri’s lap trying to comfort with him. Valtteri stroke her head just looking at her knowing it was the only calming thing there now was. 

Sebastian sat on the sofa keeping his distance to the younger man just looking at him and Fanni. Most of Valtteri’s bruises on his face had started healing and the swelling of his eye was now gone. His hair was still little too long falling on his forehead but he had shaved the patchy beard off and looked even younger now. Almost cute, Sebastian thought but pushed that away.

“How long have you had Fanni?” Sebastian asked just looking at Valtteri focused on the dog. At least I can try to be nice, Sebastian thought. “She really relies on you.”

“Umm”, Valtteri thought and gazed to Sebastian little surprised. “She started following me around last fall when I was in spain… so like nine months. She is also a stray and mostly walked in the same beach that I stayed. I feed her couple of times and after that she started following me everywhere and so we stayed together.”

“Oh”, Sebastian said little confused while looking at Valtteri. “So you saved her? Doesn’t she make it all harder? You have to take care of her and yourself.”

“Yeah”, Valtteri shrugged pulling Fanni closer as he dog curled against him. “But if I hadn’t feed her she wouldn’t have survived. She might be tiny now but she was even worse then. Yeah she makes things lot harder you know I can’t really go to shelters and I need more food but she has helped me mentally.”

Sebastian looked at Valtteri just listening to him. He felt guilt wash over him. He had expect him to just be a homeless thief and junkie only caring for himself. He had been really wrong. 

“I’m sorry I judged you and was honestly a dick to you when I met you”, Sebastian sighed deeply just looking to Valtteri. “I assumed you were a thief who just stole whenever ever possible but I guess I was really wrong.”

“You were”, Valtteri said looking to Sebastian. “Or well yes I steal but only when I am desperate and I try to steal something cheap… I know it doesn’t make up for it but when you saw me stole I really needed to get food. I had missed the getting food bag from church that day because I was in too much pain to get it.”

Valtteri kept looking down to Fanni again. He felt embarrassed about telling him but it was the truth. Sometimes the only thing keeping them alive was stealing no matter how much he hated that he had to do it. 

Sebastian looked at Valtteri sighing a little. He felt like an idiot. He should have helped Valtteri already the first time he saw him and not assume the worst of him. Valtteri gazed up to Sebastian and their gaze met. Sebastian gave him a soft smile not sure what he should do or say. Valtteri gave him back a tiny smile while moving his position hissing a little. 

“Could maybe warm bag help your legs?” Sebastian asked worried making more room for Valtteri helping him lift his legs up on the sofa. “Or massage them? Please let me help.”

“It’s an old injury”, Valtteri sighed deeply rubbing his hands over his face hissing just leaning against the sofa. “Stupid ice hockey injury ruining my life… maybe the warm would help.”

Sebastian walked to kitchen right away to get a heating bag. Maybe this could make up for him being rude for him and also help him with his guilt. Sebastian walked back placing the bags on Valtteri’s knees carefully. He could see how much in pain Valtteri was now feeling desperate to help him.

“Please let me help”, Sebastian told him looking at Valtteri. “What can I please do?”

“I… I don’t know”, Valtteri said just pulling Fanni to him holding her close and stroking her. “I think the attack fucked my legs over even more… it hurts really bad.”

“Okay shhh”, Sebastian said sitting behind Valtteri just automatically pulling him against him. He pulled Valtteri’s back against his chest holding him close stroking his hair. It felt somehow right. “Is this okay? Val?”

“Yes”, Valtteri nodded closing his eyes leaning against Sebastian’s touch right away feeling comfortable. He pressed his head on Sebastian’s chest taking a deep breathe while Fanni laid next to them. 

Sebastian focused on just stroking Valtteri’s hair trying to calm him the best he could. After a moment he looked down and noticed the younger man sleeping against him. Sebastian smiled moving them to a big more comfortable position just holding him close against him. 

“What do we have here?” Sebastian turned when he heard Kimi’s surprised voice. Kimi leaned against the wall looking at Sebastian and Valtteri cuddling on the sofa. 

“He… you forgot his painkillers and he came down here”, Sebastian explained little nervous. He couldn’t catch if Kimi was angry or not. ”His legs are really hurting him so I gave him those pills.”

”Seb these are the ones he takes for night”, Kimi sighed taking the pill bottle. ”They make him sleep better no wonder he is sleeping on you.”

”Well I didn’t know what was the right one sorry”, Sebastian sighed a little just stroking Valtteri’s hair as the younger man moved a little. ”At least the pain seems to fade.”

”I’ll take him to the doctor tomorrow no matter what he says”, Kimi said sitting down on the floor next to the sofa. He ran his fingers over the healing bruises on Valtteri’s face sighing a little. Everything else seemed to be healing except his legs. Kimi gazed to Sebastian and smiled a little. ”Does this all mean you finally accept him being here?”

”We talked and I apoligized for my behaviour” Sebastian admitted to Kimi smiling a little. ”He is a good guy and we are not letting him and Fanni get back to the streets. No way!” 

Kimi smiled softly and leaned to kiss Sebastian softly. This was the real Sebastian, the one he had fallen in love with so deeply. Sebastian smiled kissing Kimi back before Valtteri moved again a little and both turned their focus on him again. Valtteri’s hand had moved to Kimi’s hand trying to grab it while he leaned closer to Sebastian. 

Sebastian stroke Valtteri’s hair softly again making sure he could continue hopefully a painless sleep. Kimi took Valtteri’s hand into his just stroking top of his hand. For a while everything felt so good and relaxed. It felt right. 

-

The next day Kimi finally managed to get Valtteri to see the doctor who looked over his legs. Kimi stayed next to Valtteri the whole examination taking his hand to his when he saw pain in Valtteri’s face. The doctor gave some knee supports to Valtteri and some training tips to get his legs stronger. Kimi promised he would make Valtteri do them. 

“You walk a lot better with the supports”, Kimi smiled softly to Valtteri as they walked back to the car. “And me and Sebastian will help you do your exercise so you get even better.”

“Thank you”, Valtteri smiled to Kimi a little embarrassed not liking how useless he felt but also knew he needed that help. “I… I promise I will somehow… repay you two for all this… I don’t know how but I will.”

“No don’t”, Kimi told Valtteri opening the car door to Valtteri. “We want to help you and get you good please. Don’t worry about that.”

“I don’t like being a charity case”, Valtteri sighed just looking to Kimi really wanting him to listen to him and focus on him. “And I want you to listen to me talk about this!” 

Kimi sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Valtteri. He had tried to avoid it because honestly he didn’t want to think about what would happen when Valtteri was alright. He didn’t want to lose Valtteri. He had got fond of him. 

“I don’t want to be charity and a bother to you two”, Valtteri told Kimi looking to him. “I love the help but you have to understand how awful I feel when I am so useless and you two have to do everything for me. I have lived independently taking care of myself for years and now this… it’s makes me feel bad.”

Valtteri looked down to the ground before just sitting down to the car. He didn’t mean to tell all of that. He knew he had to be thankful for all this but he couldn’t help but feel little guilty like he was just using Kimi and Sebastian. When Kimi sat to the driver’s seat, Valtteri looked away out of the side window. 

“And I know money isn’t a problem to you two but I still feel guilty”, Valtteri said before Kimi could start talking. “I’m thankful that you two are taking care of me and… didn’t just leave me to the park and… die but I just… I don’t know what I’m trying to say anymore.”

“Okay fine”, Kimi waited for a moment before starting to talk. “I understand and it’s important we talk about this but now we focus on you recovering fully and that means getting your legs well and some more weight but also till all your bruises are okay. The doctor said your ribs are still not alright. We will talk about how you will repay us and everything after you are alright and till that please let us take care of you.”

Valtteri gazed to Kimi before just nodding. They would talk about it later, he thought. That was the best answer he could now get. He gaze Kimi a little smile and Valtteri smiled back to him.

They stopped by mall and after Kimi had insisted enough he was able to drag Valtteri to hairdresser. Valtteri was nervously moving while the hairdresser cut his hair but when he was ready she was ready Valtteri just stared at his own reflection. He had always tried to have his hair at least somehow alright but after having it a kinda long for some time seeing his hair so short again made him feel weird. But good weird. 

Kimi couldn’t stop staring at Valtteri amazed by how different looked. He definitely wasn’t ugly when he met him for first time. It seemed Valtteri had taken care of himself always but now he looked almost handsome. 

“Oh by the way we have a visitor”, Kimi smirked when he parked the car to the driveway. Valtteri looked at Kimi confused while he just smirked more. “And he will be staying with us for few days at least.”

Valtteri got out of the car still confused before hearing a high noise and running. Valtteri turned around and smiled right away when he saw Robin running to them Fanni after him. Kimi caught the boy up in his arm spinning him around before turning to Valtteri. 

“Hey Valtteri!” Robin smiled waving to him excited. “Me and Fanni play! You want to play with us? Pleaseeee! We gonna go swim!”

“Okay if you ask so nicely”, Valtteri smiled softly to the little boy who wiggled down from Kimi’s arms running to Valtteri taking his hand starting to pull him with him Fanni following behind them. 

Kimi looked at Valtteri getting Robin his float device on and them just interacting. He was smiling softly feeling love. He felt even more love when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

“Did you leave Valtteri somewhere and who is this guy?” Sebastian told Kimi only half-joking as he looked at Valtteri and Robin. He couldn’t get his eyes off Valtteri. He looked very attractive. “What did the doctor say?”

“He got knee supports that will allow him to walk and also some training to do”, Kimi told Sebastian just leaning to him. “We need to make sure he does them. But anyway how did your day go?”

“Umm the training was fine… meeting your ex wife wasn’t but well I got Robin here so”, Sebastian shrugged a little. “But Robin is now ours for four days and looks like we also have babysitter for him clearly. He loves Valtteri. Wouldn’t stop talking about Fanni and him when I told him they are visiting.”

“Aww how adorable”, Kimi chuckled while Fanni jumped to the pool swimming around already while Valtteri helped Robin to the water. “And sorry about Minttu but at least he will be ours for awhile.”

“That makes it honestly it all worth it”, Sebastian smiled and kissed Kimi’s cheek softly while they both looked at Valtteri play with Robin. 

After a dinner Valtteri got back to his own room just laying on the bed. Trying to keep up with Robin was exhausting and his legs were starting to act up again. He decided that it was time for some rest. Robin was disappointed but when Valtteri promised Fanni could stay with him he looked happier already. 

Valtteri laid on the bed making himself as comfortable as possible. He had some German show on the tv. He was able to catch few word there and there but he had no idea what was actually going on but it was still keeping him entertained.

“Oh hey baby girl”, Valtteri smiled when the door opened and jumped on the bed laying next to Valtteri snuggling to him yawning. “You are tired honey? Did Robin tire you out too?”

“Fanni!” Robin’s happy voice soon followed and the boy ran to the bedroom. He ran to the bed right away trying to jump up. “Val help me! I wanna pet Fanni.”

“I think is your sleeping time also”, Valtteri noted and lifted him up but didn’t let him go to Fanni but keeping him in his arms. “Okay no no Fanni is really tired and I think you are also really tired.”

“No I’m not!” Robin said bouncing around trying to get out of Valtteri’s arms. “I want to play.”

“No!” Valtteri told Robin little stronger and the boy finally stopped. “You should be sleeping it’s already really late… you should be in bed listening to a story. Do you want me to tell you a night story?”

“Yes!” Robin smiled snuggling against Valtteri. “Is it a good story?”

“Yes it’s about Fanni actually”, Valtteri smiled stroking Fanni on the other hand. “Did you know she is a Spanish princess?”

Robin looked at Valtteri eyes widening very excited about the story now snuggling against Valtteri’s arm. 

Meanwhile Kimi and Sebastian were downstairs laying on the sofa snuggling against each other. They had a movie on that neither of them were really that focused on. 

“You know we should have got dog such long time ago”, Sebastian laughed. “Fanni managed to get Robin tired. How long did it go till he fell asleep?” 

“You were the one to put him to sleep you should know or was that a guess?” Kimi asked confused pulling away a little. Sebastian looked at Kimi confused. “You did put him to bed right?”

“No”, Sebastian shook his head right away. “I was doing the dishes. You put him to bed.”

“No?” Kimi sat up right away. “I was on the phone with Minttu. I thought you put him to bed.”

“Wait this means no one put him to bed”, Sebatian sat up aswell. “Fuck.”

They both started running around the house trying to look for Robin. He should have been sleeping for hours already. If he didn’t, Robin would be grumpy tomorrow and no one would have a good day. 

After looking around everywhere Sebastian finally opened Valtteri’s room door. He let out a relieved breathe when he saw Robin sleeping in Valtteri’s arms. The young Finn was also asleep holding the boy close to him. 

“You found him?” Kimi asked walking to Sebastian. He looked to the room and smiled softly. “Aww that’s cute.”

“Yeah it is”, Sebastian smiled softly looking at Valtteri and Robin. “Oh Minttu said that she is busy on our next GP weekend. She can’t take care of Robin so we have to get the nanny with us and all… it’s a mess.”

“Maybe not”, Kimi hummed turning to Sebastian. “I think we have a pretty good nanny right here with us.”

Sebastian and Kimi both looked at Valtteri and Robin cuddle together. That could work, they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I'm kind of unsure about where this story is going tbh but I am still quite excited about this. 
> 
> Comments would be awesome x thank you for reading!


	4. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race weekend and it doesn't end well

Valtteri remembered watching Formula One with his dad when he was a kid. He seeing Mika Häkkinen drive to championships and the whole nation going crazy for him. He - just like - all the small boys and girls wanted to be like Mika and live in that amazing world. The world of F1 seemed so glamorous and something that seemed like a fairytale. 

He felt like he was in that fairytale now as he walked in the paddock hand in hand with Robin who was enjoying ice cream. It was Friday and while Sebastian and Kimi were busy practising and getting their setups ready, Valtteri had been playing with Robin in Kimi’s driver room all day. 

“No don’t run away”, Valtteri told Robin holding his hand tightly while they walked together. “It’s important we stay together.”

“Okay”, Robin smiled to Valtteri but kept pulling Valtteri around. “Oh doggies!” 

And with that Robin managed get his hand off Valtteri’s and he was already running away. Valtteri swore under his breath before hurrying after the boy. His legs started hurting right away when he took few running steps. He pushed through the pain quickly running over to Robin who had found two English bulldogs with a blonde woman. 

“Doggy!” Robin was hugging them both and the dogs didn’t seem to mind really. They kept kissing Robin’s face licking all ice cream off him. “Funny doggies.”

“I’m so sorry”, Valtteri managed to finally get to Robin and the dogs. He was glad the woman seemed to be smiling just looking at Robin play with them. “Robin you can’t run away from me.”

“It’s okay don’t worry”, the woman smiled soflty to Valtteri offering her hand to him. “I’m Angela. Lewis’ trainee/assistant. And the dogs love Robin it’s okay.”

“Lewis… as in Hamilton?” Valtteri only managed to get out of his mouth feeling star struck for first time. Angela nodded to Valtteri just laughing a little as Valtteri blushed. “Sorry… I… I’m Valtteri.”

“Val Roscoe told me he wants to be friends with Fanni”, Robin told Valtteri smiling brightly. 

Valtteri chuckled a little coming down to the ground to pull Robin close but also let the dogs sniff his hand. He really missed Fanni already. She was would be staying in dog care centre and Valtteri knew they would take good care of her. Still being without her felt awful. 

“So Valtteri… who exactly are you?” Angela smiled to him as Valtteri slowly stood up. “You a new nanny?”

That was a good question, Valtteri thought. What exactly was he for Kimi and Sebastian? Charity case? Just a homeless man they would help and then kick back to the streets? A new nanny for their son? What would even really happen when Valtteri would be fully recovered. 

“Valtteri is my friend”, Robin told Angela before Valtteri had time to answer. Robin held Valtteri’s hand tightly. “He has a dog too. Fanni is a Spanish princess.”

“It’s a bedtime story”, Valtteri said little blushed while holding Robin’s hand tighter. “We should go see your dad.”

“Okay”, Robin smiled brightly heading to Ferrari motorhome. Valtteir gave Angela a soft smile before walking away with the boy. 

Robin jumped around Valtteri telling him about Roscoe and Coco. Valtteri just smiled listening to the boy. He saw drivers walk past them and camera following them. Valtteri pulled Robin little closer to him not caring for camera to notice them. 

Valtteri guided Robin back to the Ferrari motorhome. He pulled Robin quickly to Kimi’s room feeling weird with the engineers gazing to them a little. It was better to be just two of them. 

“Hey honey”, Sebastian smiled excited when Valtteri walked to the room with Robin. Sebastian caught Robin to his arms before turning to the Finn. “I’m done for today but Kimi still has some meetings and pr stuff. He should be ready soon.”

“Can I go look for daddy?” Robin asked smiling softly to Sebastian making puppy eyes. 

“No no he is in important meeting”, Sebastian kissed the boy’s face softly. “You can play with your cars for a while and then we go back to hotel and eat. Sounds good?”

Robin squaled happily before wiggling down and running to the small Ferraris he had been playing with earlier. Valtteri smiled the boy look smiling softly. He was so adroable. Valtteri turned to Sebastian catching him gaze at him. 

“Umm you seem pretty happy”, Valtteri smiles softly while he sat down on the sofa of the room. “Good practise.”

“Oh yeah I feel pretty good”, Sebastian smiled softly. “Got a good setup and I feel good honestly. I feel kind of confident even. My last few races has not been that good so I really need a good race.”

“I bet you will have one”, Valtteri smiled softly to him. “I’ll support you.”

Sebastian looked back to him smiling softly just looking at him. Valtteri felt his cheeks blush a little as the German just kept looking at him. Sebastian was about to open his mouth when Kimi came to the room letting them know he was ready now.

They got to the hotel after stopping for dinner in a small restaurant. It felt weirdly family like as they all sat together eating. Robin sat next to Kimi messing his face with ketchup while Kimi and Sebastian talked about the upcoming race and qualifying. Valtteri listened the older men talk little amazed how it all sounded so amazing. 

When they got to the hotel, Robin started getting more and more tired. He snuggled against Sebastian in the backseat sucking his thumb happily. Valtteri and Robin stayed with together in one room reserved in Kimi’s name while Kimi and Sebastian stayed in Sebastian’s room. 

Now though Valtteri and Sebastian were laying on Kimi’s and Sebastian’s big bed just watching tv. Kimi seemed to be little upset so Valtteri let him be with Robin just two of them and he would put him to bed. Sebastian had insisted on Valtteri staying with him and come watch tv or something. Now it was Sebastian watching tv and laughing time to time while Valtteri didn’t understand any of it. 

“So… does the team know about you two?” Valtteri asked as the show finally had a commercial break. Sebastian turned to look at Valtteri little surprised. “Sorry I just looked at you two interact with each other today and… is not very subtle.”

“That’s how we have always been and acted around each other”, Sebastian hummed turning to lay on his side looking at Valtteri. “But some know about us… the closest to us. The ones we trust and also Arrivabene but that’s only because he saw us kiss. We haven’t really talked about it with him though.”

Valtteri hummed. Sebastian and Kimi seemed so natural with each other. They smiled to each other and kept giving these small touches to each other. They seemed to be the ideal match. Valtteri couldn’t figure out why that made him feel a little jealous. 

“Have you two thought about coming out?” Valtteri asked turning on his side a little to look at Sebastian. “Isn’t hiding kind of exhausting?”

“We have talked about that”, Sebastian said honestly feeling like he could trust Valtteri. “Maybe when Kimi retires or something. We haven’t really make actual plans of it but you know… I hope we could for real.”

Valtteri nodded a little to Sebastian understanding. There was so many more questions he wanted to ask still. Talking with Angela made him question everything. What was he to them? Was he now just Robin’s nanny? How long would they want to keep him around? He just couldn’t get any of the words he wanted to say out. 

“Did you have a fun day around the track today?” Sebastian smiled softly to Valtteri “I hope Robin didn’t only make you run around but you actually got to enjoy it.”

“Oh it was really cool”, Valtteri smiled softly getting excited. “I couldn’t have even imagined I could someday be in F1 paddock after the last few years. I remember watching F1 with my dad as a kid and I’m actually here watching it live now… I can’t believe it.”

Sebastian looked to Valtteri smiling. He looked so excited and happy Sebastian couldn’t get stop looking to him. His eyes lit up and his smile was the widest. He was handsome guy Sebastian had to admit and especially now that Valtteri’s face had fully healed and he was starting to get more weight in. 

Still the most interesting part about Valtteri was that he was still a mystery. Sebastian wanted to know what had happened to him and how he had ended up from Finland to the streets of Europe. Whenever he said something about his past Sebastian wanted to ask about everything but at the same time he didn’t want to push Valtteri away if he accidentally asked about something that he wouldn’t want to talk about.

“You used to watch races as a kid?” Sebastian asked curiously smiling to him. Valtteri nodded a little. “I used to watch F1 with my dad aswell”

“Me and dad used to watch F1 and ice hockey always together”, Valtteri smiled softly to Sebastian. “We always talked about how we could go see F1 live sometime when I would be big ice hockey player.”

“You mentioned that your knee is bad because of ice hockey”, Sebastian said carefully not sure if Valtteri would want to answer. “You used to play a lot?”

“Yeah I thought I would become professional”, Valtteri hummed looking to his hands a little. “I was on my way to a top team till my knee got fucked up… and my life after that.”

Sebastian looked how sad Valtteri turned but he just wanted to keep asking him questions. What happened after that? What happened so all this happened? Sebastian reached to stroke Valtteri’s arm but before he managed to open his mouth and ask if he wanted to talk about it, Kimi walked to the room. He looked at Valtteri and Sebastian little confused. 

“Robin fell asleep finally”, Kimi told them sighing a little. “Umm… What you guys doing?”

“Just talking”, Sebastian smiled to Kimi softly pulling his hand away from Valtteri sitting up on the bed. “Did he fall asleep quickly or?”

“He kept rambling about Roscoe and Coco and how he misses Fanni”, Kimi sighed a little. Valtteri stood up quickly from the bed. “So Val I don’t mean to throw you out but... it’s quali tomorrow so…”

“Yeah I am going”, Valtteri walked to the door right away but turned to look at Kimi and Sebastian quickly. “Thanks for today and the whole weekend. It means a lot.”

Kimi and Sebastian both look at him and they smile. 

-

The race was a mess. Sebastian ended up winning the race and his lead on the championship increased, but not without a cost. Ferrari had sacrificed Kimi’s race for keeping Lewis farther away. Kimi’s tyres had ended up exploding in the last few laps ending his race early. Kimi was miserable while Sebastian was on top of the world. 

Expect now Sebastian was sitting alone in their hotel room opening the fifth beer starting to drink it right away. His good mood over the victory was long gone now after a fight with Kimi. He understood Kimi was mad about how the race went but there was no reason to attack him for it. He knew Kimi hated to be the second driver but it wasn’t like Sebastian had asked for it.

Things had kind of exploded when they got to the hotel room. Sebastian wanted to celebrate his victory but after suggesting it he had only got angry Kimi shouting at him for being selfish and never understanding anything. Soon Sebastian was shouting back at Kimi how he was so blind and couldn’t blame him for everything that happened. Kimi had stormed out after a moment. 

Sebastian stood up right away when he heard a knock on the room. Maybe Kimi was coming back he thought walking carefully to the door swinning a little leaning to the wall as support when his head was spinning. As he opened the door he was surprised to find Valtteri there. 

“Kimi wants to stay with Robin just two of us so he said I could crash here”, Valtteri gave Sebastian a soft smile but it turned soon to more worried one. “Are… are you drunk?”

“Yeah you can stay here”, Sebastian said with a smile as he walked back to the bed ignoring the question from Valtteri. He fell to it grabbing his beer again. “Here’s enough room for us.”

“I think I will sleep on the sofa tho”, Valtteri said little blushed but kept looking at Sebastian worried. “You drinking a beer? It’s not your first one is it?”

“Is my four… or five”, Sebastian shrugged taking a big sip before taking a new one and offering it to Valtteri. “You want one? Celebrate my victory with me”

“No I don’t drink”, Valtteri said sitting on the bed just looking at Sebastian. Kimi had looked miserable and like he had been crying when he came to the room. Sebastian didn’t look much better. “What happened between you and Kimi? You fought?”

“Yeah because I am the most selfish person ever for wanting to celebrate my win”, Sebastian rolled his eyes looking down to his bottle. “I’m not the most selfish person… his ex wife is for fuck sake but he never listens to me about it… I’m just… I wanted to nice night with him but this is all I got.”

Sebastian’s voice was breaking and Valtteri saw a tear rolling down his cheek. The last thing Valtteri wanted was to get to the mess of Kimi’s and Sebastian’s relationship but he knew he couldn’t ignore this. Valtteri kicked his shoes off and got on the bed pulling Sebastian to a tight hug. Sebastian broke down crying in Valtteri’s arms while the Finn focused on just hussing him and stroking his back. 

Sebastian leaned against Valtteri’s chest just letting the tears of frustration and hurt fall down his face. He snuggled his face against the younger man’s neck taking deep breaths calming him down. 

“Feeling better?” Valtteri asked giving Sebastian a soft smile as he pulled away a little looking to him. Valtteri stroke some of German’s hair off his forehead. 

Sebastian looked to Valtteri lost in the blue eyes before crashing their mouths together. Valtteri looked at Sebastian fully shocked not able to react. The german pulled Valtteri closer cupping his face while kissing him deeper. 

“No Seb no!” Valtteri finally reacted pushing Sebastian off his lap quickly getting out of the bed. “You kissed me! What the hell Sebastian?”

“I… I… sorry”, Sebastian stutter looking at Valtteri tears starting to stream down his face again. “I… don’t tell Kimi please!”

“Neither of us talk about this!” Valtteri said right away his mind racing thinking what Kimi would think about if he found out but also how good the kisses felt. Valtteri shook his head moving to sit on the sofa. “I… I just want to sleep.”

Sebastian nodded a little to Valtteri not daring to say anything. He watched the younger Finn lay on the sofa and turn his back him. Sebastian shut the lights off and laid on the bed before breaking down to sobs again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer sorry
> 
> comments would be nice x thanks for reading


	5. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After match of the kiss that no one talks about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to feel about this but i hope you like it

They didn’t talk about the kiss the next morning. They didn’t really talk about anything when is just two of them. Valtteri had a bad night trying to find good position to sleep in but it sounded like Sebastian didn’t have much better. Valtteri had heard him cry through the night and it took strength for him not to go and comfort the older man but he didn’t want to mess it all more. 

When Kimi came to the room the next morning, Valtteri left back to his room quickly. He packed his and Robin’s stuff just focusing on playing with the boy to forget about what had happened during the night. 

They flew home in Kimi’s private plane later that day. Robin played on the floor of the plane with all his cars while Valtteri sat opposite to Sebastian and Kimi looking at them two smile to each other and change small touches. Everything seemed alright with them again and Valtteri only assumed Kimi had no idea about what had happened the night before. 

“Hey Robin did you get a new car from Seb?” Kimi smiled to Robin moving to look at all his toys on the floor and play with him. 

Sebastian looked at Kimi and Robin play lovingly thinking how much he loved them. The guilt was eating him from inside still especially when he felt Valtteri’s eyes on him. Sebastian gazed to the younger Finn. Their eyes met for a moment before Valtteri looked out of the plane window again. 

As soon as they got home, Valtteri took Fanni for a walk talking to the dog needing a moment with her alone. The dog was happy to see him again and Valtteri had missed her aswell. 

When they get back from the walk Sebastian is packing his car clearly leaving somewhere. He noticed Valtteri coming closer and stopped waiting for him. “Hey… I’m going home to Germany for few days.”

“Oh”, Valtteri said walking to him while Fanni jumped happily against Sebastian. The german smiled stroking Fanni’s fur smiling to him. “Did… did you tell him about what happend?”

“No”, Sebastian said right away and looked to Valtteri. “And I would appreciate if you didn’t tell him either… please.”

“I don’t think this will end well but fine”, Valtteri said looking down knowing he would be the one to get hurt worse from it all. He started pulling Fanni back to the house. He gazed to Sebastian quickly. “Bye.”

Sebastian looked at Valtteri go wanting to stop him from going. He felt terrible and needed few days away from him and Kimi. He loved Kimi so much and didn’t want them to lose what they had but he still felt something pulling him to Valtteri. He needed time for himself only. 

-

Valtteri spent rest of the day playing with Robin. It was great way to forget about the whole mess. They played with all cars while Kimi focused on doing recovery workout from the race. When he was ready he came to tell it was Robin’s bedtime, the boy insisted that he wanted to build a pillow castle. One puppy eye look from Robin made Kimi’s heart melt. 

“You know he has you tied around his little finger”, Valtteri teased Kimi while they were getting pillows on a piles so they could get blanket over them and make a tent like castle. “He could do anything and you would say it’s okay.”

“Maybe a little”, Kimi laughed as they got the blanket on. “Or maybe he just knows how to use my weak moments to his advantage.”

Valtteri chuckled at that and just looked to Kimi. Kimi smiled back to him with a soft little crooked smile. Valtteri didn’t know much about Kimi before honestly but he knew that he was suppose to be cold and never smile. After over week of staying with him Valtteri knew he had been wrong. Kimi smiled a lot and Kimi’s smile was beautiful. 

“Okay I think this castle is ready”, Kimi smiled before starting to look around for Robin. “The prince is only missing.”

“I think I found him”, Valtteri smiled pulling the blanket upper showing Kimi the sleeping boy under the tent curled against pillows and Fanni. The dog looked proud like “look I got him to sleep”

“Oh my little baby boy”, Kimi laughed softly and moved aswell to the tent lifting the boy to his lap holding him close. He smiled to Valtteri. “Well looks like we build all this for nothing.”

“Well we can still be here”, Valtteri moved to pull Fanni close against him. He gave Kimi a smile while petting the sleepy dog. They stayed quiet for a moment before Valtteri opens his mouth again. They could pretend everything was okay but it wasn’t. “Did Sebastian say when he will be back?”

“In few days”, Kimi said sighing a little the smile gone now. He looked down to the sleeping boy in his arms pressing a kiss to his forehead. ”He just wanted to see some family.”

Valtteri looked to Kimi before looking to Fanni. He stroke the dog trying to find the courage to say what he had been thinking about: ”Maybe it would be the best if when he came back I would be gone?”

”Wha- why?” Kimi looked up from Robin his voice raising a little. When the boy moved a little he lowered his voice again just looking at Valtteri. ”Why? Sebastian and you get along now… extremely well it seems. Where is this now coming from?”

”I have recovered fully from the attack and my knee has got better”, Valtteri sighed a little looking away. He couldn’t say the real reason: I can’t deal with seeing you two happy when I feel so guilty and… jealous. ”There is no reason to stay here… I can take care of myself just like I did before… maybe it will just be easier for you two to be just together only.”

”Honestly we like having you here and you are not the problem we have now”, Kimi told Valtteri sighing deeply. ”Is all stuff before you even were with us so don’t worry and neither of us want you back in the streets.”

Valtteri looked to Kimi before sighing. Is not like I don’t want to leave, Valtteri thought but I just have to. They sat down in silence for a moment before Kimi told him he would take Robin to bed now. Kimi gave Valtteri’s arm a little squeeze as he said good night to him. Valtteri just stared at Kimi go sighing deeply.

”I hope you didn’t get too used to nice food and bed”, Valtteri told Fanni as they laid on the bed. Valtteri was under blanket while Fanni was snuggle on his side. ”I don’t think we can stay much longer here. Even if I could pretend with Sebastian that nothing happened eventually Kimi will find out about the kiss.”

Valtteri was holding Fanni closer as she yawned big. He reached to shut the light off the room. He placed a kiss on Fanni’s head. Eventually we will end up on the street anyway, Valtteri thought. This would just speed it up. 

-

While Kimi took Robin back to Minttu, Valtteri made them dinner. Kimi had given him money to order in but Valtteri wanted to surprise and got them rice and chicken he them cooked in home. The left over money he kept to himself knowing there would be a day he needed it more than Kimi. 

”You made food?” Kimi walked to the kitchen looking around the kitchen impressed. Valtteri smiled softly to him cheeks blushed and nodded. ”That’s so cool.”

”It’s almost ready”, Valtteri smiled but kept looking at Kimi little worried. He looked tired and walked straight to the fridge grabbing a vodka bottle taking a big sip before changing to beer. ”You… are you okay?”

”Just had a nice reminder why Minttu is my ex wife”, Kimi said opening his beer taking a sip. ”And why Sebastian has every right to hate her from time to time. She is a bitch.”

”Oh”, Valtteri said awkwardly just looking at Kimi not knowing what to say or do. He tried to avoid alcohol and drunk people but from the way Kimi was drinking it would be a rough night. ”You… would you want to talk about what happened?”

”No”, Kimi said simply taking another beer offering it to Valtteri this time. Valtteri shook his head for the offer but Kimi held his hand out just waiting for the other Finn to take it. Valtteri gave up and took it only taking small sip before putting it away. It’s enough to make Kimi satisfied. 

They eat in peace without much of talking. Kimi complimented on the cooking and Valtteri felt proud his cheeks turning bright pink. Kimi insisted he would cook more often now. Valtteri didn’t say anything to that. Neither did he say to Kimi’s drinking. 

”Come on Seb answer me”, Valtteri walked to the livingroom where Kimk was sitting on the sofa trying to call his boyfriend. Valtteri swallowed hard but sat next to Kimi with a candy bag he had found. Kimi sighed deeply putting his phone away. ”Why won’t he answer? Ugh!”

”Maybe he is out on dinner with his family or something”, Valtteri tried to calm Kimi. Kimi reached for another beer but Valtteri grabbed his arm. ”Kimi you have already drunk quite a lot. You shouldn’t drink more.”

”Thank you for your concern but no”, Kimi snorted easily getting his hand free and grabbing the beer taking a big sip again. ”I know how to handle my drinking.”

”No you can’t”, Valtteri grabbed some paper right away when Kimi spilled the beer all over his own chin and chest. Valtteri tried to clean the older man up. ”I think maybe you should go to bed.”

Kimi looked down to Valtteri trying to dry his shirt. He had had too much to drink he knew that. His head was spinning and even though he was able to keep his emotions down the surface but the frustration over everything was getting to him. 

Valtteri was attractive in Kimi’s eyes. He had always been even in the park. The light hair and deep blue eyes, young face and the high cheekbones. He was beautiful and Kimi couldn’t say there wasn’t moments when he thought about kissing the younger Finn. That was always soon followed with guilt. But now there was none.

”Earth to Kimi?” Valtteri asked carefully as he pulled away from the man. It seemed he had frozen to stare at him. Before Valtteri managed to say more Kimi’s lips were on his.

This time Valtteri doesn’t pull away right away. He just as shocked as he had been when Sebastian had kissed him but now his mind had gone to full shut down. Eventually he reacted and kissed Kimi back. 

”Fuck!” Kimi pulled away when his phone started ringing. Valtteri leaned against the sofa his mind starting to work out what the hell happened but it only got worse ehen Kimi spoke again. ”It’s Seb… hey honey.”

Kimi picked up the phone gazing to Valtteri cheeks flustered. He stood up carefully walking away swinging a little. Valtteri stared down to his lap breathing hard before quickly leaving the room. It was time to leave.

-

Valtteri didn’t hear from Kimi that night anymore. Valtteri stayed in his bedroom gathering his stuff. When it was 6 in the morning Valtteri took his bag and Fanni’s leash with him and headed out of the house. He peeked to Kimi’s bedroom making sure he was sleeping and alive. 

He left a note on the kitchen table before leaving:  _ I’m leaving to Austria. It will be better for you two I won’t be here. I won’t be your toy. Thank you for all the care and taking me in. It means a lot. Maybe we need again at some point - Valtteri _

”Back to the streets it is Fanni”, Valtteri told the dog as they walked out of the door. The dog looked up to Valtteri giving him a little nudge. ”We will survive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My real life is getting crazy busy with big changes but I promise I won’t forget about this even if it takes bit longer for updates.
> 
> I would appriate comments speciallh because idk if this was good or not


	6. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to confess certain kisses. Can they still catch Valtteri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long I'm so sorry. I started university and moved a fully new city and all. It's been super overwhelming and I'm sorry. I have not forgotten about this story I have honestly just been so busy with everything and I still will be busy but i hope to find some writing time at least.

Kimi woke up with his head aching and eyes dry. He had good tolerance of alcohol - he had practise while being younger enough - and he wasn’t exactly hangover but he was drained. The “hangover” ache in his head was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his chest when he thought about what had happened. 

He had really kissed Valtteri and because that wasn’t enough the younger man had kissed him back. Kimi felt torn. He loved Sebastian with all his heart and still did. One little fight wouldn’t change that but he couldn’t ignore the way Valtteri was making him feel. Something in him pulled him towards him. 

Kimi slowly made his way out of the bedroom. He tried hearing if Fanni was moving somewhere but the whole house seemed to be empty. Kimi peaked to Valtteri’s bedroom only to find it fully empty. Valtteri’s bag was gone and the bed was neatly done. Even Fanni’s leash and toys were gone. 

Kimi walked downstairs quickly calling Valtteri’s name was he looked around. He couldn’t only be on a walk if all his stuff was gone. Kimi checked the backyard and even sauna before finally walking to kitchen and finding the note. 

“I won’t be your toy”, Kimi read outloud looking at the the note his heart starting race against his chest. Valtteri had actually left. He had really fucked up. “No Valtteri you are not a toy… not to me... “

The only thing Kimi was able to think about was that he needed to find Valtteri. He couldn’t let Valtteri leave to Austria. If they lost him now he would be gone forever. Kimi grabbed his phone calling Sebastian knowing he was the only hope because he couldn’t drive yet. He also knew Sebastian had grown fond of Valtteri aswell and wouldn’t want them to loose him. That’s what Kimi hoped at least. 

“Sebastian ah thank god please come home”, Kimi said as soon as Sebastian picked up the phone. “Valtteri has run away please come home right away.”

“Val- he has left? Kimi I’m coming home now!” Sebastian said leaving his breakfast uneaten and running to his car. Had Valtteri told Kimi about their kiss? Why would have he ran away? Sebastian tried to stop his hands from shaking as he drove home. “I’lll be there in less than half an hour honey!”

-

Valtteri sat on the bench of train station just staring forward. His mind was going too fast and he was starting to regret everything that had happen. Not only leaving Kimi and Sebastian when he finally had a good situation. No he thought back to time when he was still in Finland, he thought back to all those European cities he had been to trying to find a safe place. He kept making shit decisions and fucking up his life over and over again. 

They still had hours waiting for the train to take him and Fanni to Austria - to make more mistakes he thought. He had got the cheapest train and that now meant waiting around without anything real to do. 

Fanni looked to Valtteri sitting next to him. She placed her head on Valtteri’s lap knowing her owner wasn’t feeling well and just wanting to help. Valtteri looked down to her slowly stroking her head and the dog wagged her tail for Valtteri. Smile for me Val, the dog thought trying to reach to kiss Valtteri. 

Valtteri let Fanni get closer to him before focusing on just looking at people walk around the station. He still had money left from the train ticket and his gaze kept going to the bar that was on the other side of the station. He hadn’t drink in months till the yesterday. He had stopped when Fanni had came to his life. For her safety he simply had to stop. It hadn’t been easy but he had managed to do it. 

“One drink can’t hurt right Fanni?” Valtteri asked the dog who kept wagging her tail to him. Valtteri leaned to press a soft kiss against Fanni’s head before standing up from the bench. He grabbed his bags and headed to the bar with Fanni. 

-

“It will be better for you two I won’t be here”, Sebastian read the note outloud for third time already. He tried to understand the note but it didn’t open to him. “I won’t be your toy… your toy? What happened yesterday? Is he blaming himself for our fight? It wasn’t his fault. Did you tell him it was his fault?”

“No of course I didn’t!” Kimi said right away bit stronger. “Look we should leave to the train station you have to drive us there. We have to stop him. We can’t lose him!” 

“I know yes but… what did happen yesterday?” Sebastian told Kimi sighing a little looking at Kimi worried. If Valtteri had told about the kiss Kimi would be angry at him but he wasn’t but something must have happened. “You drank yesterday a lot… did you two fight? Did you try to make him drink? He has clearly been trying to avoid that…”

Kimi looked down to the floor pulling his hood more to his head. The hangover wasn’t the only thing making him sick. Guilt was eating him inside when last night was coming back to his mind bit by bit. He had cheated on Sebastian the love of his life and at the same time he had pushed Valtteri - his something - away. He felt sick. He would feel even more sick if he didn’t tell what happened. 

“Kimi please I want to understand why Valtteri is suddenly running away”, Sebastian told him feeling anxious like a tight knot was stuck in his throat not allowing him to breathe. “Kimi I need to know the truth.”

“I kissed him yesterday”, Kimi said not daring to look at Sebastian just trying to look everywhere but him. He only gazed up when Sebastian wasn’t saying anything. He was just staring at him. “I… it just happened I don’t know what happened but I just… I found myself kissing him but it was only few kisses I swear.”

Sebastian was just staring at Kimi his mind gone numb and mind blank. He didn’t feel angry or jealous. He almost felt relieved. He tried to find strength to open his mouth and confess aswell.

“I still love you though”, Kimi told Sebastian when he wasn’t saying anything. “I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you still. You are the most important person in my life and I can’t lose you. Kissing Valtteri was a mistake and I regret it but we have to go find him. This isn’t his fault. He will end up in the streets again please Sebastian we have stop him.”

Kimi headed to the door but Sebastian still wasn’t following him. Kimi turned around and looked at him. He didn’t look mad which Kimi was thankful for but he hoped he would at least say something to him. Kimi sighed leaning against the wall: “Sebastian ple-”

“I kissed him too”, Sebastian said and looked to Kimi interrupting him before he managed to finish. Kimi’s mouth fell little open. “I kissed him when we were fighting and you stayed with Robin in their room. Nothing else happened though. He pulled away and slept on the sofa.”

“I love you Kimi so so much and the kiss didn’t change anything”, Sebastian said honestly taking few steps closer. “But it did happen and… it doesn’t mean anything for our relationship but… but I’m not going to pretend it didn’t mean anything towards Valtteri and I know if you kissed him too you have to be feeling something that I am also feeling towards him. I don’t know what it is but Kimi I love you so much and we aren’t over.”

Sebastian looked to Kimi taking a deep breathe. There it was. Everything was out in open now. Kimi looked to Sebastian for a moment before just walking to him wrapping his arms around him. Sebastian hugged Kimi back holding on to him now feeling how badly he had needed this. 

“I love you”, Kimi whispered to Sebastian's ear softly holding him tightly against him placing a soft kiss behind his ear. “Nothing will break us but we have to go get him back. We can’t lose him. Especially now.”

“I know”, Sebastian told Kimi taking his hand tightly to his heading out to his car. “We can still catch him don’t worry.”

When they arrived to the train station, the panic started setting in. They both knew they needed to catch Valtteri now or he would be lost forever. They both wanted to find him and figure this out. They needed to find him. 

“Next train to Austria leaves in seven minutes!” Kimi said reading the big board while Sebastian kept looking around everywhere for Valtteri and/or Fanni. “It leaves from track five. We have to be fast.”

“He could have left already on a earlier train as well you know”, Sebastian took a deep breath sighing deeply starting to head to the platforms. “I’m scared we missed him already.”

“I know but this is our only chance”, Kimi said as he walked faster still looking around. “I’m not ready to give up yet!”

“I kno-”, Sebastian was about to say when he heard a familiar bark echo around the station. He spun around looking around but when he heard another bark he finally saw Fanni and Valtteri. Sebastian grabbed Kimi’s arm pulling him with him starting to run right away. 

“I can walk myself”, Valtteri told the two security guys that were walking him out of the station Fanni following close. One drink hadn’t hurt but it had quickly started a spiral and now even walking straight was hard. “Let go of me!”

“Hey let go off him!” Kimi was faster quickly getting to Valtteri and taking hold on to him as he was about to fall. Kimi looked at the two guys strongly.His heart was racing so hard against his chest. “I will take care of him just let go.”

The security looked between each other and gazed to how Kimi wrapped his arms around Valtteri tightly and Sebastian took Fanni’s leash right away. The dog jumped against Sebastian excited right away. 

“He isn’t allowed to come here anymore”, the other guy said before they just walked away eyeing at Kimi and Sebastian still a bit. “Keep him away.”

Kimi nodded to them just holding Valtteri tighter in his arms when he felt the younger man starting to break down. His whole body started shaking and he felt like he was choking to his tears. Kimi held Valtteri close stroking his back carefully as he looked to Sebastian for help. 

“We are here now”, Sebastian whispered to Valtteri as he came close and stroke Valtteri’s hair softly as the younger Finn was fully sobbing now. “We are here and we are never letting you go again. You are safe.”

Valtteri dozed off while Sebastian drove them home. Kimi stayed in the backseat with Valtteri holding him close to try and keep him calm. Sebastian looked through the mirror to Valtteri and Kimi giving them a soft smile. It felt good. 

When they arrived back in home, Kimi carried sleeping Valtteri upstairs. They walked past Valtteri’s room to their bedroom placing Valtteri to middle of their bed. They took some clothes off him trying to make him as comfortable as possible before tucking him in. Fanni jumped to lay next to Valtteri on the bed. 

“We will figure this out”, Kimi told Sebastian as they looked at Valtteri sleeping peacefully on their bed. Sebastian gazed to Kimi and smiled. “I feel like he belongs with us.”

“Me too”, Sebastian said honestly and lead to kiss Kimi softly. “There is still lot to talk about but I feel good about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and patience. Leave a comment if you want! 
> 
> Also check out my new work! Before all my hurry I was able to post first chapter of my F1 high school au. You can find it on my page and tbh I have good feeling about it. It has lot of drivers and drama. 
> 
> Thank you!


	7. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri is back safe at Kimi's and Sebastian's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took two freaking months... My life has been going downhill in uni but I just needed to finish this story. I'm sorry!
> 
> Big thank you for everyone who had been reading this story and special thanks to all who have commented. Thank you so much!! You all mean the world to me!

Valtteri woke up to Fanni snoring as the dog was laying on his legs. The day before was mess in his head not exactly sure what had happened but he knew he was back in Kimi and Sebastian’s place. He pulled the blanket more on him trying to hide from the world and his thoughts. 

Part of him was glad he was now there and safe. Even the thought of what could have happened if Sebastian and Kimi hadn’t made it there in time made his stomach turn - even more than it already was. Not only where he would be but also where Fanni would have ended up. His whole body was aching for that thought. 

“Valtteri?” Sebastian’s soft voice came from somewhere close but Valtteri wasn’t ready to face the real world. He heard steps coming closer and the bed dipping down a little. “Valtteri honey you awake?”

Valtteri groaned a tired yes as an answer but stayed under the blanket. He wasn’t ready to face Sebastian and Kimi. He wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened or what could have happened. 

“Would you look at us?” Kimi’s voice said on the other side of the bed and Valtteri felt him sitting down as well. Valtteri felt the blanket being pulled off him. He quickly closed his eyes before the blanket was off his face. “We have painkillers and coffee for you.”

“Ugh gimme!” Valtteri groaned slowly pushing himself to sit against the bed’s headboard pulling blanket over his body. He reached for the coffee quickly swallowing the pill down. He kept his gaze down to his lap not wanting to start the talk. 

Sebastian looked over to Kimi and smiled to him. They had spend the whole morning talking about their feelings towards each other and Valtteri. It seemed that they were both attached to Valtteri and had more than just friends feeling for the younger Finn. They still hadn’t figured how it had happened and what would now happen but they were ready for anything. 

“How are you feeling?” Sebastian asked Valtteri softly reaching to stroke his arm. Valtteri didn’t answer but just kept looking to his lap to his coffee mug. “Val… We care about you. Just tell us how you are feeling honey?”

“Like shit”, Valtteri sighed a little rubbing his face but made sure not to look at Sebastian or Kimi. “My head hurts. Hands are shaking but that’s nothing compared to how shit I feel inside.”

Valtteri gazed to Kimi and Sebastian while just sinking more down on the bed. The older men had both a soft smile on their lips as they looked to him. Valtteri wasn’t sure did that only make him feel better or worst. 

“I’m sorry for running away…” Valtteri sighed a little and looked between the men. “I just felt like things would soon all collapse and I would… I would end up in the streets anyway so I decided to just make it faster I guess…”

“Getting drunk was a huge mistake”, Valtteri admitted while gazed to Fanni sleeping on the feet of the bed. “It was stupid and put Fanni in danger too… I just… Couldn’t stop. I’m happy you guys came to save me. Honestly… I… don’t want to know where I would be if you hadn’t come looking for me… or you guys haven’t been in the park that night when I got beat up.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for everything that happened”, Sebastian said honestly sighing a little. “It’s our fault things got messed up… I should have told Kimi what happened between us and not leave you alone to deal with it.”

“We were both really unfair to you”, Kimi told Valtteri looking to him. “Putting you between us was wrong and hurt you. We just didn’t realise that then. We have talked about everything now trying to figure out why we did what we did.”

Kimi’s gaze had moved away from Valtteri and he was looking to Sebastian. There was a faint smile full of love on his lips. Valtteri gazed to Sebastian seeing the same smile on German’s lips when he looked back to Kimi. Valtteri felt a sharp pain go through his stomach and he looked down to his laps again. 

“So I guess you figured everything out”, Valtteri said quieter spinning his fingers around. “That’s good… really good for you too… When do you want me to move out?”

There was a silence and Valtteri only felt sicker every second. He didn’t see the look Kimi and Sebastian changed between each other before reaching to take Valtteri’s hand to their own. 

“Never”, Sebastian told Valtteri honestly making the younger Finn gaze at him. “We were talking about what happened and we are both attracted to you. We both like you and if you… if you want to and feel anything for us…. we want to make this work if you just want to part of us.”

“If you want… if you don’t feel anything towards us it’s fine”, Kimi continued from the other side. “Then you can live with us as long as you want and we will help you get on your feet again in any way you want. Is your choice.”

Valtteri gazed quickly between Kimi and Sebastian feeling slightly dizzy from everything. He felt like a hand was slowly crawling up his neck and it was harder to breathe. He excused himself from the conversation quickly walking to the bathroom to be alone for a moment. 

Sebastian sighed and looked Valtteri go. Kimi held his hand little tighter. 

-

Sebastian hadn’t wanted to let Valtteri go on a walk but after Kimi had insisted to trust the younger Finn, Valtteri was finally walking around a close forest with Fanni. He still felt weak and would honesty much rather be in warmth of a bed but he needed a moment alone with his thoughts. 

Sebastian and Kimi’s words were spinning around his head. “If you just want” Valtteri thought. Of course he wanted, he thought. He found both of the men attractive and had feelings for them. 

Kimi reminded him of home in Finland. He was calm and strong but Valtteri could see how caring he was towards him and his family. Being around Kimi was easy. There was no need for words. 

Sebastian made him come out of his shell a little more. He was always talking and Valtteri needed a person like that. A person who would push him out a little more. Sebastian was also caring and the way he was with Fanni made Valtteri’s heart melt. 

Of course he wanted to be with them but there was just so many things from the past. His last relationships hadn’t exactly been good if you could even call them relationships. Letting people come close was hard. He had been hurt enough times already before. 

But he also trusted that Kimi and Sebastian wouldn’t hurt him. He knew they truly cared for him. He knew they actually liked him for who he was. He just needed to let them close. 

“Fanni!” Valtteri called out of the dog who ran happily to Valtteri tackling him to the ground. Valtteri chuckled pulling the dog close. “Hey honey… what would you think if this was our life now?” 

-

When Valtteri came back to the house, Sebastian pulled him to a tight hug right away. Valtteri chuckled hugging Sebastian back while Fanni jumped around them happily spreading mud everywhere. 

“I thought you wouldn’t come back!” Sebastian told Valtteri hugging him one last time while Kimi walked to the door aswell little worried. “That you ran away again.”

“No I wouldn’t do that”, Valtteri said smiling a bit. “I actually thought that… maybe I could stay… forever with you two.”

Sebastian pulled Valtteri back to a tight hug right away. Valtteri laughed a bit as Kimi joined the hug. Yes he belonged with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a cute end right?
> 
> Anyway thank you for your patience and reading this. If you are waiting for an update on my high school au I promise I have not forgot (i have not written anything either tbh). I really plan on updating it soon too. My life has just... throw me out a little but I promise.
> 
> Thank you everyone x


End file.
